


It Had To Come To This

by Axtin



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Soft Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axtin/pseuds/Axtin
Summary: Unbeta'd as always.Just a drabble.





	It Had To Come To This

"You really do have his eyes." 

Her slender fingers ghost your cheek and you know you'd feel warmth within you if such a thing were possible. As it is, all you feel now is tired. You'd die before you let your guard down around anyone else, but of course she was special. The two of you born from a sickly child's mind, a child who couldn't conceive the things you wanted her to do to you. Those fingers on your lips, caressing and rubbing. You nip at them gently and she smiles. She knows what kind of cruelty you're capable of, what kind of horrors you intend to visit upon her. No man can escape his purpose. You're on a mission from God. 

But now, you're silent. You're pliant in a way only she will ever know, and her fingers have made their way in your mouth. She can also be cruel, pushing two digits to the back of your throat, her thighs convulsing with pleasure as you heave. "Ahhhhh..." she whispers, her other hand cradling the back of your head as she slowly moves in and out of your throat. Your tongue is thick and heavy, playing with the sharpness of her fingernails. Hoping for a nick and a taste of blood. She rubs your neck and you shiver. The tenderness feels wrong, but her thighs straddling your lap and her fingers in and out...in and out...it feels right. The child won't know what's coming, but she does. She deserves one last moment on top. 

Her forehead's resting gently on yours, her smile is wide and sickly and grows larger and larger at the feeling beneath her. She pulls out from your mouth, fingers glistening and pale, and dear god. You ask for so little, you want for so little. But you want her. You want her lording above you and pushing you down just for a while... good soldiers deserve last rewards. 

"You're ready, my love?" 

You nod. 

"Always a man of few words." 

You nod again, and lean back. 

Is there love in your heart? Is there love for her? You don't know. You feel the answer is 'no' yet you're here on your back with your legs spread wide and she's there. Slender hand on your thigh and you're not scared a bit. You both know you'll kill her when all this is done. Kill her and everything she ever loved. Yet here you both are, and she's rubbing your thigh and you whisper a whimper up to the air. One hand on your thigh, the other clenched between her legs and she's looking at you with an indescribable sadness, hand moving smoothly with the force she knows you both love. Your eyes are locked and she's panting, a strand of her hair is stuck to her face and you want to reach out. Brush it aside. But you know you musn't. 

She sighs, finished rubbing, and she falls between your legs. Her hands are trembling on your open legs, aftershocks of pleasure. A finger gently tests your body, seeing if it can slide in like it used to, back in the days where your heart was full for her. You grunt. Too tight. 

"You're so tight darling, all my good work gone to nothing." She's looking at you from between your legs, chin resting on your half hard erection, an almost displeased look on her face. 

"Was it not as good when you did it, love?" 

"No." You answer her simply and truthfully. No one could make you feel like she did. So you usually didn't bother. Not even thinking of her as you fingered yourself reached half the pleasure her fingers inside you elicited. She could find your spot within moments and she could whisper the right things even a monster like you would go soft at. Your tightness felt symbolic. The death of what she did to you, a last gasp moment before it all came crashing down. 

She's smiling a bit at this, and you don't know what to do with it. Another grunt as she begins circling, the pad of her finger soft yet firm. You lean back again and sigh. Close your eyes. She's started to hum, a child's song she used to sing to the boy. An odd choice in the moment, but you let her be. She traces your entrance for several moments, teasing your body open as only she can, before sliding one finger in. A sharp inhale greets her, a grunt. She laughs, lets you adjust. Your breath stabilizes and it isn't long before she's worked you up to more. A second finger, this one scissoring inside you, stretching you out slowly. She alternates between pushing in deep, brushing your spot and delighting in your squirming, and stretching you wide. You're biting your lip and you get your taste of blood. It grounds you and you feel yourself push down. You want more. She obliges, rubbing your inner thigh, and adding another finger. In and out, she's hitting your spot and you don't even need to touch yourself she's so amazing. You're hard and leaking and it won't be long. It never took long when you were in her hands. 

"Darling..." she murmurs, leaning over and taking your head in her hand, guiding you up on your elbows. She works your body and holds your head all at once and you're finally shaking, she always did have that effect on you. You can't help but sit up, her fingers still inside you, and cling to her.

"...close." 

"Yes. Go on. Let's finish this, darling." 

You close your eyes and don't think of what's to come. You only feel now. There is love in your heart, if only for an instance. 

\-----------

He's dressed now, standing and looking out the window and you'd give anything to know what he's thinking. His bat rests against the corner wall and your eyes can't help but fall on it. The tool of your destruction. The Guardians lay wasted before him and you'll join them soon but you'll take that picture of his face with you to whatever end there is in this world. A smile plays on your face as you sip on your coffee, his cup on the table across from where you sit. You think of the Boy and hope that there is some love for him within your darling. A quick end, one can hope. 

He turns at the sound of you crying. You didn't even realize at first. You laugh, hastily brushing aside tears you know will do nothing. His Mission won't be deterred. You don't even notice he's taken his bat. You're completely enraptured with the look on his face, the look in his eyes as he moves forward towards you. It's like a switch has been flipped. 

"Full of fear." 

He nods.

It's over.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd as always. 
> 
> Just a drabble.


End file.
